Love Me
by KuroMurasaki786
Summary: Re-revised version. Sephiroth propose to Tifa, and Tifa has no choice. Not knowing Cloud is closer than she thinks. *OK I suck at summaries* please read the story Smut in later chapters. Rated M for Lemon. Not a CloTi
1. The Encounter

**(AN) Sorry guys I decided to re write the story since the I forgotten the login details for my old account *Kuro786* and this is going to be the account I am going to be using from now on. so please ignore 'love me' by * _kuro 786*_ So without further ado a re-revised version of Love me**

 ***please R &R***

 ***I don't own Final Fantasy 7 and the characters, though I wish I did***

 **Chapter 1: The Encounter**

"Me and you? Have you seriously lost it, or did you hit that damned masamune on that stupid head of yours, Sephiroth!" Her wine eyes burning brightly with anger, as her raven hair danced gracefully in the light summer wind.

"No my dear Tifa. For I am completely sane, as a matter of fact my love I am dead serious" His cat like mako infused eyes bore onto Tifa. His lush lips curled gracefully into a sinister and twisted smile. His words coated in malice. "If you don't marry me and become my queen, my dear sweet Tifa, I will be compelled to..."

"Compelled to do what" fear stirred in Tifa. Trying to decipher his words, right now she was wishing Cloud was here. He would wiped that stupid look on his perfectly chiselled face.

"I will be compelled to eliminate; that weak, puny, guilt ridden puppet you call Cloud. Now my love you wouldn't want that, now do you?" His twisted, malicious smile turns into a hard straight line, as his mako infused eyes narrowed onto to Tifa, sending shivers down her spine.

"No, I don't "Tifa replied with disgust, feeling vulnerable to Sephiroth's penetrating gaze.

"I believe we have a deal then"

"Unless you free Cloud, unharmed"

"Deal" he smirked, taking steps towards his bride-to-be. Grabbing onto Tifa's arm hard Sephiroth crashes his lips on Tifa's engaging them into a forceful yet passionate kiss, as his tongue plunges inside of her mouth, exploring the interior of Tifa's mouth. Making her knees go weak, Sephiroth wraps his arm around Tifa's waist, supporting her. Tifa hating and cursing herself as she turns putty in his hands, but marvelled at the softness of his mouth. Rewarding him with a moan of pleasure.

 _'Dear Gaia, their made for kissing'_ now clinging onto him, as she arches her back for more. Sephiroth pulls away slightly breathless, leaving Tifa panting, as her chest heaves up and down from that passionate kiss, hating herself once again, as she enjoyed their act.

"It's time for me to leave, my love. But I will be back" with his final words, Sephiroth takes flight as he disappears in to the night. Tifa gently traces her lips, where his touch still lingers. Sighing heavily.

 _'Dear Gaia, what have I gotten myself into.'_ Sighing heavily, Tifa make her way back to the Seventh Heaven.

 **-oOo-**

Few hours have passed by as Sephiroth returns to the once abandon mansion that belonged to shinRa, now to a gorgeous state of the art mansion that is now the home for him and his brothers. making his way down to the lab in the once dark and cold basement, now a state of the art laboratory, with the latest technology, where he has kept Cloud in a human sized tube. Whilst check the reports and making sure everything is progressing smoothly. His younger brother Yazoo gently places his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth turns around, his expressions softens and a gentle smile graces his lush lips.

"Do you think he will make through this brother?"

"Let's hope he does "sighing heavily. "This is the one amend I want to make to her." Lowering his gaze to the reports in his hand and placing them back on his desk. Sephiroth then turns and faces his brother, with a warm and father like expression.

"Where are Kadaj and Loz?, have they eaten?" Sephiroth inquired with concern

"They have and are both fast asleep."

"Good, they're progressing quiet well. But Yazoo get some sleep as well, it's not good for your health. Remember we no longer have those accursed jenova cells in us. Sleeping and eating are human fundamentals " patting the young gunman's head

"Yes brother, but the same applies for you" he replies with a soft smile, making his way out the lab. Smiling at his younger brother while leaving, Sephiroth takes one last look at the helpless blonde warrior before retiring for the night.

"Please make it through this Cloud... at least for her sake"

 **-oOo-**

After closing the bar, Tifa runs a frenzy of chores before calling it a night, as she makes her way to her bedroom, aka her fortress of solitude, she recalls her encounter with Sephiroth in the early evening, tracing her slender fingers, across her plump lips. As she makes it inside her bedroom, Tifa throws herself onto her bed, gently closing her eyes, recalling their conversation. Her mind then wonders to their passionate act. How she turned into putty in his hands, the softness of his lips, how they moved on hers. His tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. No one ever kissed her like that, not even Cloud. But then again Cloud never loved her. From him it was always Aeirth. The young brunette in pink manage to capture his heart. Something Tifa can never hope to achieve in her wildest dreams. A single tear streamed down her delicate face.

"He is not worth your tears, my love "Tifa jumped out of her bed and whipped her head to the direction of the voice, and to see Sephiroth leaning against the open window, his silver manes blowing gently and gracefully. illuminated in the white and silvery light of the moonlight. Tifa quickly wipes away her tear and takes a defensive stance

"Your bravery never ceases to amaze me, my queen. But as you know you are no match for me" his lips curl into a elegant yet sinister smile. Realizing she can never compete with Sephiroth in strength, Tifa drops her guard and flames at him.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY BEDROOM! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Rage building in Tifa, by every second that passes by.

"One - the window, if you don't want me to come in, then close the damn window. Though I would break down a door, if needed. Two - I don't need your permission, I do as I please and you are my wife. I don't recall needing permission for that, now do I? My queen"

"First things first, IM NOT YOUR WIFE!" Tifa's rage, now reaching a crescendo. "What the hell do you want now" Tifa demanded fiercely.

"There is no need to be so worked up, though I must say you do look rather sexy, but back to the matter, I have come to take you, my dear sweet Tifa" Sweat now beads onto her brow "You knew I would come for you, sooner or later" Sephiroth stated flatly "There is no need to be surprised, but fortunately for you its sooner"

"What do you mean by ' _no need to be surprised_ ' I freaking out" as panic raced through her.

"There is no reason for you to panic, I will treat you well, my love" for Tifa it was odd for Sephiroth to sound so caring. How she longed to be cared for. Sephiroth extends his hand to Tifa. Hesitating for a moment, Tifa places her hand into Sephiroth, without a second thought. Almost as it was natural. Surprised by her actions, Sephiroth pulls Tifa into a tight yet warm and welcoming embraced. How she yearned for someone to embrace her like that. Where she felt comfort.

"It is time we head to our home, my dearest love" Tifa's and Sephiroth's eyes connected for that very moment. Tifa can feel something different in Sephiroth's actions, but can't seem to place a finger on it. Lost in her thought, Sephiroth climbs onto the windowsill with Tifa in his arms and flight, disappearing into the cool summer night sky.

 **-oOo-**

Several hours have passed by, Sephiroth and Tifa arrive at the once abandon mansion of shinRa. To Tifa's surprise, the mansion was no longer abandon. It refurbished to its former glory. Tifa can vividly make out the glistening marble in the darkness of the night.

"Is..is.. this the ... abandon m-mansion of sh-shinRa " marvelled at the beauty of the mansion, left Tifa stuttering.

"Yes my love, but I do not live alone, I have servants, whom I pay and 3 younger brothers."

"You mean Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo"

"Yes" slightly relieved that she wasn't alone with Sephiroth, but fear still lingered. Not that she had friendly encounters with the tree silver haired soldiers. Sephiroth takes Tifa's hand and leads her into their new home.

 _'It's now or never'_ after taking a deep breath, Tifa braces herself for lies ahead. the interior of the mansion knocked out all traces of common sense from Tifa. It was beyond anything she could of imagined. The beauty of the mansion from the inside was otherworldly. Glistening chandeliers, lush carpets, marble shining brightly, the fire emitting a glow and presence. Yup, she died and went to heaven. After a brief tour of the mansion wasn't enough, Sephiroth lead Tifa down a long corridor and stopped in front of a elegantly chiselled door, decorated with fine woodwork.

"This my love is your bedroom, until we get married" Sephiroth slowly opened the door to reveal a beautifully decorated room, with a four poster bed in the middle, with pink and white satin curtains draped, an elegantly decorated vanity table, attached with a mirror detailed an elaborate design. On the vanity table she could see so many hair accessories. Yup she definitely died and went to heaven.

"I never intended to keep you as a prisoner. Your are to be my wife in 2 weeks "Sephiroth purred into her ear, bring Tifa back to reality.

"WHAT!? WE'RE GETTING MARRIED IN 2 FREAKIN' WEEKS?!" her was about to leap out of her chest. Recovering from the shock, Tifa is having a hard time digesting the unexpected news. In 2 weeks she is about to become his, forever.

"I have to go now, if you need anything use that intercom, the servants will attend to you. If you need help ask my brothers for help, or come to me. Yeah that's better. Come to me and only me if you need any help." Sephiroth stated flatly "But..." his voice now cold and commanding. fear resurfacing in Tifa once again, when she meets Sephiroth's cold eyes. "Do not go into the basement, under ANY circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

"What if I do ... go in?" Tifa asked in fear.

"Well... let's just say there's no guarantee, what may happen to you, my love" wrapping a arm around her waist, Sephiroth pulls Tifa to him. Running his hand seductively up and down her back. Tifa shivered in fear and disgust, at the movement. Amused by her reaction, Sephiroth pulls away from Tifa and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Tifa crumbles to the floor, welcomed by the softness of the lush carpet. Sobbing quietly through the night.

 **-oOo-**

Now making last checks on Cloud and the report, Sephiroth frowned at the results.

"FUCK!" Sephiroth banged his fists against his desk. "Another failure. I need to find the white materia, and fast." Sephiroth decided when the time is right, his bride-to-be will meet her friend. Before the geostigma takes over completely.

 **(AN) sorry guys for the really LONG update. I finally re-revised the Love me. Like I stated before don't read Love me by Kuro786. That account is no longer active. please read KuroMurasaki 786 version. Just so you know they're both my accounts.**

 **happy reading and R &R**


	2. The Unexpected Discovery

**hi guys sorry for the late update. I moved from London to Ireland and now I finally found a job and it's not busy! which means more updates! YAY! Also this chapter we are bring in Genesis Rhapsodos. Without further ado Chapter 2 of Love Me.**

 **"" - dialogues** _ **''- thoughts (just so you know)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Unexpected discovery**

 _'Think Sephiroth, think where could it be.'_ Racking his brain with possible ideas but none with hope.

While lost in thought, Yazoo placed his hand on his brother's shoulder making Sephiroth jump.

"MOTHER!" Sephiroth howled

"Such a momma's boy aren't you brother " Yazoo answered with a smirk "Did you think I was Miss Lockhart?"

"NO! and don't be absurd. But seriously what's with the stealth?"

"It was worth it though. That priceless look on your face." Laughing at Sephiroth's expense. "All jokes aside, get any ideas, where the white materia could be?"

"No, though of all the possible places, there's a high possibility it won't be there"

"Hmmmm"

"Anyways lets go it's quiet late" As Sephiroth ushered his younger brother out of the lab, he took one last look at Cloud before closing the door.

 **-oOo-**

After exiting the lab Sephiroth made his way to his room, but stopped outside Tifa's door.

' _might as well pay my bride-to-be a visit'_ slowly opening Tifa's door Sephiroth stepped in to see a sleeping Tifa. Approaching her slowly, as well as being careful not to make a sound, Sephiroth made his way to Tifa and gazing softly at her sleeping face.

 _'She looks likes she's in peace. So pure, yet so seductive '_ slowly and gently caressing her cheek, whilst receiving a moan of pleasure as a reward. His lips curl into a smile of satisfaction. Sephiroth's hand slowly made their way into her hair, to his surprise Tifa's hair was smooth and silky. From her hair, Sephiroth's hand made their way to the nape of her neck. Slowly and gently, his fingers tracing the length of her neck, then making their way to her collarbone. Just as his fingers were about to make their way to the valley of her breast, a sharp tingling sensation was felt on his right cheek. Seeing that Tifa was awake, her wine eyes moist.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" Tifa yelled at the top of her lungs. Her arms crossed protectively against her chest. Rage flared in Sephiroth as he pushed her against the wall, unsheathing his masamune and pressing it against her neck.

"Slap me like that again women, and you WILL be sorry" threatening her, as his eyes, radiating with anger, narrowed on her. As fear raced through her, once again. As Sephiroth pulled away, sheathing his masamune and storming out her room, slamming the door shut. Tifa's legs gave in, as she crumbled on the floor crying, her heart out.

"Cloud ... where are you?" Tifa cried, as she tries to rub all traces of that deluded lunatic, that still lingered.

 **-oOo-**

Trying to cool off his head, Sephiroth was swinging his masamune, taking out his pent up anger on the target dummies. Slicing them into pieces. sweat trailing down his perfectly defined chiselled shirtless torso. Sephiroth's breathing laboured, after such an intense workout. Ever since he and his brothers were released for the controls of the Jenova cells. It has put more pressure on Sephiroth, than his other three brothers. How lucky they, to live their life freely. Whereas for Sephiroth he promised Cloud he will cure his geostigma. Unable to beat the exhaustion, Sephiroth collapsed, breathing heavily with his silver hair cascading around him. His eyes now drooping, unable to keep them open, Sephiroth surrenders himself to sleep.

 **-oOo-**

The early rays of dawn pouring out the window, now pouring over the sleeping form of Sephiroth. His closed eyes squinting because of the bright light, slowly opens them. Sephiroth slowly sits up, adjusting his eyes to the morning light. To his surprise, someone has placed a blanket on top of him. Sephiroth looks around the training room to see who has placed it on him. A red silk ribbon comes in to view.

 _'So my dearest Tifa has placed the blanket on me. Well I should treat her today.'_ Her small act of kindness made its way to his heart, as a small smile of happiness appeared on his lips. wasting no time, Sephiroth grabs his coat and leaves the training room and to his queen. Now in front of Tifa's door, Sephiroth gently knock, waiting for her reply. After a few minutes, there was no response.

"My love, I'm coming in" after saying that, Sephiroth opened the to see Tifa was not to be seen. The running of the shower, brought him back to his senses.

 _'Ahhh, so she's taking a shower'_. The lingered on for a while, suddenly coming to a halt. When the bathroom door, Sephiroth turns his head and his eyes widen with astonishment. His queen dressed in nothing but a simple white towel wrapped around her body. Slim yet curvy. Imagining his hands, running up and down those curves of her. But Tifa's eyes widen in horror. What the hell?! Was there no privacy for her, even in her own bedroom.

 _'this better be good'_ Tifa marched her way to Sephiroth, securing the towel with one hand, while the other rested on her hip.

"What do you want now, Sephiroth." Tifa demanded.

"My, my dearest Tifa, you certainly are an feast for an eye." Intensely staring at his bride, his gaze filled with hunger and lust. Tifa crossing her arms protectively against her chest. She can clearly sense those emotions in his eyes.

"Why are you here? Am I not allowed any privacy!"

"Ah yes, my apologizes my dear. Give me your left hand, love."Sephiroth prompted

"Oooooookkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy" Tifa gave an exaggerated reply. Totally baffled though, as she extended her left hand anyway, seeing that it was futile to resist. Sephiroth takes out a small purple velvet box, which revealed ruby engagement ring, circled with small diamonds. Awed by the dazzling beauty of the ring, Tifa's mouth was left hanging open, as Sephiroth slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"I take it, as you like the ring. And... " Before Sephiroth could finish his sentence, Tifa throws herself into his arms, as she hugs him tightly. Leaving Sephiroth astonished.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Sephiroth. It's beautiful. I love it!" Tifa exclaimed excitedly. Her heart filled with happiness. The first time in her life, she felt she was loved and cared for. She loved Cloud, but only saw him as the one who got away. he never returned her love. He was only in love with Aerith. Whom she loved as a sister. Maybe, just maybe should she give Sephiroth, another chance. Sephiroth's astonishment gave way to affection, gazing at her tenderly yet loving, as he slowly pulls away from Tifa, just to plant long and tender kiss. His hand gently stroking her cheek, while the other hand on her shoulder, slowly moves down to her waist, as he pulls her into him once again. Tifa's hands gently rests on Sephiroth's arms, no longer holding on the towel. Sephiroth pulls away from Tifa once again, to gaze into her eyes. A small smile full of affection, graces his lips.

"Thank you for the blanket, love" leaving Tifa awed once again, as he leaves her room.

 _'Am I making the right choice?'_ A small smile played on Tifa's lips ,as she slowly traces her lips, his touch still lingering. Staring at her engagement ring. Her eyes full of hope.

 **-oOo-**

 _'Hurry the hell up, you god damned drama queen'_ Sephiroth tapping his finger impatiently against the table, as he mentally curses a certain red-haired friend of his. Genesis had wanted to meet at a cafe in Midgar, and sort of wanted to catch up with the silver-haired general. After a while Genesis arrived.

"Ah, Sephiroth it's been awhile." Theatrically spreading his arms wide open. Sephiroth sighs heavily, placing his hand on face in annoyance.

"Quit the drama, Genesis. Seriously doesn't it embarrasses you? because it surely embarrasses me."

"So much for the warm welcome, mate" Genesis replied sarcastically, along with the eye roll.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure to?" Sephiroth asked, mentally stating THIS better be good, OR his gonna pay big time, as Sephiroth was about to take a sip from his latte.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD" Genesis exclaimed with pure joy.

"WHAT!?" Sephiroth nearly spitting out his latte. "Who, when, where, how?" shock had been painted on Sephiroth's face.

"1. I got married to Cissinei. 2. At a church. 3. We had sex." Genesis answered, as if it was natural. "Come on Sephy even you know that. Sex=Babies. "

"Hell Genesis, even I know that." Sephiroth replied flatly "Congratulations anyways. So how's Cissinei?"

"One word my friend. Hormonal. She's in her last trimester."

"Ah, that's good. What is it? A boy or a girl"

"Boy and Girl. We're having twins" Genesis trying to contain his excitement. Sephiroth smiling gently at his red-haired friend.

"Wow, Genesis. Damn you work fast. Got any names for the kids?"

"Yeah Raphael and Rosa"

"Nice. Both represent fire."

"Always on point. Anyways, enough about me, What about you. What are you doing nowhere days?"

"I got engaged" Sephiroth replied quiet flatly. Knocking Genesis off his chair. This time it was Genesis who was shocked.

"YOU WHAT?!" Genesis exclaimed, in a state of shock. placing his head in his hands. "Who is the unfortunate soul"

"Tifa Lockhart"

 **-oOo-**

"Tifa Lockhart! As in that chocobo head's girlfriend" the news was proving problematic for Genesis, as he couldn't wrap it around his head.

"Yes that, Tifa Lockhart, But ..." Sephiroth giving Genesis a cautious warning "... Never, and I mean NEVER, refer Tifa to that puppet's girlfriend. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir" Genesis, jokingly saluting his friend. The day went by in a flash, as the two generals reminisce about the past and plan ahead for the future

 **-oOo-**

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Tifa is bored. Being cooped up in her room is mighty boring.

 _'I might as well explore the mansion.'_ With that idea, Tifa leaves her room and deciding that exploring the mansion, would cure that boredom of hers. After exploring every crook and cranny of the mansion, Tifa stumbles upon a door, at the end of the corridor. The one place Sephiroth, told her not to enter. Debating whether she should or should not enter this forbidden room. Her curiosity getting the best out her, Tifa decided to open the door, just to find herself in a underground lab. Tifa stepped in and wandered around the lab, her eyes scanning the room. The lab had an eerie atmosphere, like something would just out from around the corner. Lastly Tifa's eyes fell upon a human size tube. Her eyes widen with horror and disbelief.

 _'It can't be. No! I can't mistake that spiky blonde hair and those childish features! Cloud!'_

Tifa couldn't believe her eyes. Her childhood sweetheart was alive, as tears of joy spilled down her face. Relief washing over her. But one thing she couldn't understand, Why does Sephiroth have him? What is he going to do?

"I warned you, DONOT enter through this door and now..."A deep voice came from behind Tifa, as fear started to set in and she knew who it belonged to. Slowly she turned around to face an very angry, Sephiroth"...My dear, your just about to find out." His flared with anger. His cat like slits narrowed, His lips curled with malicious intentions.

"You're in for hell. Love"

Tifa braced herself for what was coming , and knew she was going to regret this.

* * *

 **Hi my lovely readers. Sorry for the short chapter, as you can im running low on ideas, if you have any please state them. Well good news for you, i started chapter 3 so i might post it today. look forward to it.**

 **Please R &R**


	3. When The Time Is Right

_**Another update. Let's get on with the story. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Love me...(sorry slightly lemon-ish. Maybe in later chapters. look forward to it.)Please R &R**_

 **Chapter 3 - When the time is right.**

Sephiroth moved towards Tifa. As Tifa took a step back, until she was backed up against the tube Cloud is in. Sephiroth slammed his arms against the tube, blocking her escape. His eyes narrowed onto her. His hand, pulling her chin upwards, so she looked at him. His handsome face grew closer and closer, instantly Tifa shut her eyes tightly, bracing her herself for an forceful and intense kiss. But she felt nothing. Tifa slowly opened her eyes, seeing Sephiroth, stifling his laughter. Sephiroth bring his face closer to her.

"What did you expect love, A kiss? " He whispered. His hot breath against her ear, making Tifa squirm. His voice so manly and husky. "But you disappoint me" Sephiroth pulled away.

"I'm sorry that I entered the lab, even though you told me to." Guilt crawling through Tifa, but she needed some answers "But you owe me some answers, Sephiroth. Why do you have Cloud? What are your intentions?"

"True love. I do owe you some answers, but not right now. I can't tell you, even though I wish I could" Sephiroth's gaze shocked Tifa. They were so earnest. Begging her to not ask for more, and to believe in him, for now. "When the time is right, I'll tell you everything, but don't ask me right now."

"Can I hold you on to that, Sephiroth." Debating whether she should or should not believe him.

" After the wedding, I'll tell you"

"Fine, I'll hold you to that, Sephiroth. After the wedding." Just as Tifa was about to leave, Sephiroth pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Though Tifa stiffened for a moment, she relaxed. As Sephiroth's arms tightened around her again.

"Thank you" He whispered, his voice barely audible. As he kissed Tifa's on the forehead. He withdrew his arms and returned back to his desk. Tifa looked at Cloud and then her gaze moved back to Sephiroth. His actions and behaviour is somewhat kind.

 _'I'll give him another chance.'_ Tifa strengthen her resolve, as she left the lab and returned to her room. She gently sat down on her, and placed her hand on her heart. She had begun to trust him.

 **-oOo-**

It has been a week since Tifa started living with Sephiroth and his brothers, and her wedding was just around the corner. She had gotten used to the life here, at the shinRa mansion. Tifa was now friendly terms with Sephiroth's brothers, as they treated her like sister. Sometimes she would have friendly duel with Loz. Learning mounted marksmanship from Yazoo, and learning how to wield a sword from Kadaj. Sephiroth has been kind enough to let her invite the AVALANCHE members. Tifa told Sephiroth, that she had to tell the AVALANCHE members about the wedding.

"Sure, why not. I don't see a problem in it" To Tifa's surprise, Sephiroth agreed quiet easily. So she asked Yazoo to drop her at the Seventh Heaven.

At first the news shocked them, shouting over each other, seeing her engagement ring made the other members, bombard her with questions. Only Vincent remained silent. She thanked him silently.

"Kiddo, you sure weren't threaten in to this shit" Barret asked once more, in case she was lying. He always thought of her as his daughter.

"No Barret, I wasn't. I agreed to this." Tifa reassured him.

"I always wanted to attend your wedding Teef, but what did you see in that deluded lunatic." Now it was Yuffie's turn. She was always thought of Tifa as her elder sister. she was bound to be concerned.

"Listen guys, I know why your all concerned, but let me assure you that, I'm happy.. He's been kind to me. He's changed. He treats me better than Cloud had. And he cares a great deal about my wishes. So I want to marry Sephiroth. To give him another chance." Everyone agreed that Cloud, only hurt Tifa with his god damn guilt.

"If Tifa's happy then, I'm happy." Vincent finally spoke up. Reluctantly but eventually everyone agreed.

"Thanks, Dad" Came the voice from the door, as everyone turned to see who it was. Their jaws dropped open. Including Tifa's. Vincent simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Vinny... don't tell me that Sephiroth ... I don't want to say it... that Sephiroth is your son" Yuffie asked, hoping she was wrong, or she heard wrong. Vincent simply nodded. That was enough to knock everyone off their arses.

"This is surprising ... because ..." irritation started showing on Sephiroth's face. as he answered sarcastically.

"None of us thought that, YOU! THE DELUDED LUNATIC! WHO TRIED TO DESTROY THE WORLD ONCE, WOULD TURN OUT TO BE VINCENT'S SON " Barret practically shouted in Sephiroth's face, leaving him bewildered.

"Sephiroth's not my only son..." Vincent spoke up in a flat tone, and all eyes were on him. Sephiroth nodding to his father to continue. "... I have three more boys ."

"Vincent, are implying that Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz are your sons too?" It was Tifa's turn to ask, as she inquired, Sephiroth stood by her side. placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes. They were created from Sephiroth's gene. which includes mine and Lucrecia's."

"Who tha hell is this Lucrecia chic, huh?"Cid was getting angry, and nobody like an angry Cid Highwind

"My lover" Vincent replied with a straight face.

"My REAL mother" Sephiroth answered as well.

"That's great isn't it?" Tifa took a stand for them this time "I happy for Vincent and Sephiroth, don't you think guys." Tifa's smile was too charming to resist. But hey, she had a point.

"Thanks, Love" Sephiroth whispered in her ear, making her cheeks turn light shades of pink.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhh, look at them get all lovey-dovey" Yuffie cooed, which made Tifa turn from pink to bright red, as she felt her face heat up

"My, my love, feeling embarrassed are we? " Sephiroth purred into her ear, adding more to her embarrassment.

"GETTA ROOM WILL YA!" Barret and Cid shouted in unison.

"Love to, but as you can see I have come to pick up my lovely wife, as we have an prior engagement to attend to, right love?" each word adding more fuel to the fire.

"Yes" Tifa replied nonchalantly.

"Come love, let us go" Sephiroth and Tifa left the bar, with his arm still around her shoulders, as he winked at the AVALANCHE team before leaving

"Where are we heading now? " Tifa asked

"That my love, is surprise." As Sephiroth lead her to their secret destination.

 **-oOo-**

Couple of hours later, Sephiroth brings Tifa to bridal boutique. Tifa widen her eyes in amazement.

"Sephiroth... this is ... Br-br-bridal couture. H-how did you know?" Sephiroth's surprise left Tifa stuttering.

"Well, my love. I have my ways." Sephiroth whispered into her ear, along with a smile of satisfaction. "Let us not waste time outside, come and choose your wedding dress. Oh and Tifa dear, don't worry about the price."

As Sephiroth and Tifa entered the boutique, Tifa's eyes widen in awe. Rows of wedding dress can be seen, as far as the eye can see. Every girl would die to be in her place right now.

"Welcome to our boutique, Mr and Mrs Crescent, my name Bella and I will be assisting you today. We have prepared your wedding trial you have requested for. We will take Mrs. Crescent and have her ready, our staff member will be here with your tuxedo and will be here to assist you" Bella, a young brunette explained to Sephiroth and Tifa about their program. Looking at Tifa's shocked expression, Sephiroth couldn't contain his giggle, as he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling Tifa closer to him.

"Make my dear wife, into a beautiful bride" Sephiroth declared proudly, making Bella giggle, with joy.

"With pleasure, sir. Come now Mrs. Crescent." as the Bella whisked away a very surprised Tifa. While another assistant came with Sephiroth's tuxedo. Taking Sephiroth into another changing room.

Meanwhile, the dress that has been decided for Tifa had taken her breath away. It was her dream dress. A pure white A-line mermaid dress, with an purple silk ruffle layered with ivory colour layered ruffles defining the skirt. Not to mention the baby pink sash under the bust with a simple yet delicate golden embroidery.

"You are very lucky women, Mrs. Crescent. To have such a loving husband." Bella smiled sweetly at Tifa

"Yeah, your right. I am lucky" Tifa replied. Sephiroth made her like she was special. She strengthen resolve, as she made the right decision. Sephiroth was going to keep her happy. Unaware that she had started to fall in love with him.

 **-oOo-**

After Tifa had had her hair and make-up done, Bella placed the tiara and veil, adjusting it a bit.

"Mrs. Crescent, you're ready now." Bella declared in a happy tone. As Tifa looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes. She looked like a totally different person.

"I seriously don't recognize myself. Are you sure this is me?" Tifa asked, as she gained a laugh from Bella

"Yes Mrs. Crescent, that is you. I bet you'll knock Mr. Crescent off his feet. He's waiting for you at the chapel. Which is near our store."

"Ok" Tifa replied, as she picked up the hem of her wedding dress, making her way to Sephiroth, who is waiting for her. "I really love this dress, Bella. I wonder how much would a dress like this would cost."

"Oh, there's no need. This dress has been purchased for in advance. Mr. Crescent paid for the dress last week" Bella smiled, earning a shriek from Tifa

"WHAT!? HE PAID FOR THE DRESS ALREADY?!" Tifa was flabbergasted

"All goes to show how much he loves you" Bella replied calmly with a smile.

As Tifa and Bella arrived at the chapel, Tifa opens the door, to Sephiroth dressed in his ivory tuxedo, with his long silver hair tied elegantly in ponytail, waiting for her at the end of the aisle. The pianist playing a soft wedding song, as the sound resonated throughout the whole chapel. Sephiroth now sees his bride has arrived, that has left him mesmerized by her beauty. Sephiroth's gaze softens and smile, while extending his hand to Tifa. While the wedding song plays, Tifa slowly walks down the aisle, with tears in her eyes. No one has ever made her feel this special, but one. Sephiroth. The Sephiroth who is kind, caring and loving. slowly but surely Tifa makes it down the aisle, with Sephiroth by her side. Though she had dreamed, she would be standing next to Cloud, But Sephiroth showed that she is to be loved and cared for. Something Cloud had never made her feel. Now that Tifa was facing Sephiroth, he wiped away her tears and gently takes her hands into his. Smiling ever so gently.

"I, Sephiroth Crescent, take you Tifa Lockhart to be my wife, to vow to always protect you. Keep you away from harm. To keep you happy and to cherish you, in sickness and in health. To love you and only love you, even when death do us apart"

"I, Tifa Lockhart, take you Sephiroth Crescent to be my husband. To vow to be faithful. To support you and comfort you. To make you happy and cherish you in sickness and in health. To love you and only you, even when death do us apart."

"Do you love me, Tifa?" Sephiroth asked, looking her straight in the eye. His gaze earnest, making Tifa strengthen her resolve once more, before answering.

"I do" Tifa answered loud and clearly, before asking Sephiroth the same. "Do you love me too, Sephiroth?"

"I do" Sephiroth declared proudly, before pulling Tifa into a tight embrace. Tightening his arms, as Tifa returns his hug. Sephiroth pulled away slightly, capturing Tifa's lips with his own.. Kissing her with all the tenderness he could muster, with Tifa kissing him back. Feeling all the happiness, this man could give. Tifa couldn't be any more happy, as tears of joy spilled from her again. Knowing that she Had Sephiroth to take away the pain and the sadness. Sephiroth pulled away to look at his bride once again, wiping away her tears.

"This my love, is just a trial." smiling lovingly at his bride "Save these clear pearls for the real wedding.." as he captured her lips once again. Vowing that when the time is right, he will give his bride the answers, she was waiting for. About Cloud's geostigma.

 _ **(AN )this my dear readers is only a trial wedding Sephiroth planned for tifa. The real wedding is coming in the chapter 5 *SPOILER*and obviously it's going to be better. hope you like it**_

 _ **Please R &R**_


	4. Let The Truth Be Told

**(I noticed that, I am getting a lot of views, which is a good thing and I really want to take the time and thank all of those who viewed my story. But I guys I would also like some reviews and tell me what you of the story, and point parts that need improving. please guys, reviews really help. Without further ado Chapter 4)**

 **Chapter 4 - Let The Truth Be Told**

Only 4 days remain until the day of the wedding, as Sephiroth and Tifa are busy completing the remains of the wedding preparations. Thanks to the input of the AVALANCHE team and Sephiroth's brothers, the wedding preparations were smoothly and quickly coming to an end, just one more trial remains before the actual day. Everyone is in good spirits. Sometimes they would tease Sephiroth or Yuffie would start to tease Tifa. Whereas for Vincent, smiled from afar that everyone accepted Sephiroth as his son, not the world's enemy. AVALANCHE, Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz get along quiet well. The subtle teasing and jokes, as the merry sounds of laughter resonated the once lonely mansion.

Tifa and Sephiroth decided to hold the wedding in the chapel where they had their wedding trial. A smile crawled on Tifa's lips, how Sephiroth vowed to love and cherish her, to protect her from harm even when death do them apart. Her fingers slowly tracing her lips, remembering the kiss they shared after they confirmed their feelings to each other. As the preparations came to an end AVALANCHE bid their good-byes and left, whereas Sephiroth's brothers retired for the night. Sephiroth takes Tifa to the lab, letting her see her childhood friend again before retiring for the night.

"Thank you Sephiroth." Tifa, the first to break silence, as she smile sweetly at Sephiroth, Sephiroth returned the gesture with a smile of his own.

"Anything for you, love" They kiss, as they confirming their feelings once again.

Few days later, Genesis and Cissnei make an unexpected appearance at the mansion, as they were greeted by a surprised Sephiroth and Tifa.

"Sephy" Genesis exclaimed, with his arms open wide. Theatrically. Annoyed at the gesture, Sephiroth slapped his forehead. sighing heavily, whereas Tifa giggled.

"How do you put up with him, Cissnei?" feeling sorry for his red haired companion.

"Do you think I have a choice" Cissnei smiled at Sephiroth, as Sephiroth welcomed them into the mansion. leading them to the living room.

"Genesis, Cissnei. This is my wife-to-be. Tifa Lockhart" Sephiroth proudly introduces Tifa to them, with his arm around her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Rhapsodos" Tifa smiled sweetly at them. They looked like the perfect couple, as her train of thoughts travel to the future. Genesis walks up to Tifa, as he get on one knee, taking her hand into his. Kissing the back of her hand, looking her in the eye at the same time. Making Tifa blush dark shades of red. Sephiroth is now irritated, yanks Genesis away from Tifa and unsheathes his masamune and points it at him.

"Duel?" An sinister smiles plays at Sephiroth's lip, as Genesis draws out his rapier and returns the gesture with a smile of his own.

"let's" the duel had commenced, as the generals both leave the mansion. Tifa and Cissnei, both shake their head in disapproval, as they both roll their eyes at their childish behaviour

"Care for some ice cream?" Tifa asked before heading for the kitchen.

"I'm seriously craving ice cream " Cissnei replied happily, as both women make their way to the kitchen.

 **-oOo-**

The girls spend their time in the kitchen, while their husbands, duel it out. Having some ice cream and some girl talk, Tifa asks how she and Genesis met.

"Well I was in a mission in Wutai, and obviously I had to accompany Genesis and, um he kept making passes at me. So I though, like he was one of smart asses, you know" Cissnei began her story, as Tifa listened with interest.

"I see that the habit hasn't died"

"you what they say 'bad habits die hard'. It's one of those things"

"Please continue with how you meet Genesis" Tifa urged Cissnei to complete her story. After a while when Cissnei finished her story, Tifa sighed dreamily.

"Wow Cissnei. That was an amazing story. I didn't knew that Genesis was a overly-romantic type. I especially loved how he came to your rescue, and bound you with his magic. EEEEEEEEEEEEE!. Knight in shining armour." Tifa squealed in delight.

"So Tifa, how did you and Sephiroth meet?" Tifa was taken aback by the question, but decided that she should tell her story. "Well it all started..."

 **-oOo-**

After Tifa had finished her part of the story, She was surprised to see Cissnei was crying. Wiping away her tears Cissnei looked at Tifa and smiled.

"Tifa, THAT WAS SO ROMANTIC!" Cissnei exclaimed. "Furthermore I so shocked, to know that Sephiroth is romantic, and he confessed his love for you at the wedding trial. It's just like a fairytale." Cissnei, gently placing her hands on her belly, stroking it softly.

"Yeah it is" Tifa smiled at her. "By the way Cissnei, congratulations. I heard from Sephiroth your expecting twins"

"Thanks Tifa" Cissnei smiled at her.

"What names have you decided, for the kids" Tifa asked

"Rosa and Raphael" Cissnei replied happily.

"Both names representing fire" Tifa answered "Nice"

"Yes, on point Tifa. Their father is master fire mage, after all." Cissnei smiled. Time goes by as the girls talk about various things. Then the generals, came back bruised and, well messy. Sephiroth bruised and soot in his hair and face. Parts of his leather jacket scorched. Whereas Genesis is bruised and his hair frizzled, as electricity crackled in his hair. His face all sooty.

"It's all your fault, so-called hero" Genesis argued, as he tries to fix his frizzled hair.

"You burnt my favourite leather jacket, stupid drama-queen" Sephiroth countered, as he fiddled with his burnt jacket. The generals bicker back and forth, as the girls laugh at the amusing sight of their childish banter.

 **-oOo-**

When Genesis and Cissnei left, Sephiroth and Tifa made their way down to the lab. This has become their daily routine. Sephiroth always allowed Tifa in the lab, as long as she liked. While Sephiroth looked over the test results and stats, Tifa stared at Cloud blankly. Seeing Tifa stare blankly at Cloud, Sephiroth hugs Tifa from behind as Tifa relaxed in his arms, gently placing her hands on his arms.

"What's wrong, love?" Sephiroth asked, his voice hinted his concern. Tifa opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Sephiroth, I realised that, I wasn't really in love with Cloud. I love him as friend, but not as a lover. "

"I see where you're going at."

"What I wanted was someone to love me and only me. To make me feel special, like I mean the world for that person. To be cherished above all. Is that selfish to ask?" Tifa questioned Sephiroth, as he replied without hesitation.

"No. It's not. I feel that everyone has the right to ask that. Everyone has the right to be loved and only loved. To cherished and mean the world for that person." Sephiroth hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth again. " I thought that I would tell you this after the wedding, but I guess now is the right time" Sephiroth still hugged Tifa, as he continued. "The reason I have Cloud is..." before Sephiroth could finish his sentence, Tifa turned around and captured Sephiroth's lips with hers, stopping him from continuing on. For a moment Sephiroth was shocked by her actions, but quickly regained his composure, as he kissed her back.

"I told you this before, that I'll hold you to tell me the truth, after the wedding. and I still hold you to that, Sephiroth" her wine eyes stared intensely at Sephiroth, as he smiled seductively at her.

"Well my dear, if you put it that way, I guess that I have to comply with your wishes"

" I don't love Cloud, I love you, Sephiroth. Now and forever, even when the world ends. You have treated me better than anyone. Much better than Cloud"

"Me too, Love " This time Sephiroth captured her lips in an heated and passionate kiss, forgetting that Cloud is present. After Tifa has left the lab, Sephiroth takes out his cell phone and calls Vincent. after a couple of rings, Vincent answers.

"Hello Sephiroth"

"Hi dad, are the AVALANCHE members with you?"

"Yeah, why"

"There's something I have to tell you guy. It's about Cloud "

"Okay, we're at the bar. Come over"

"Ok, thanks dad"

"Bye" After disconnecting the call, Sephiroth takes out his car, drives through night, making his way to the Seventh Heaven. After parking his car, Sephiroth enters the bar, only the AVALANCHE members present. Their eyes all on Sephiroth.

"So, What's 'tis 'bout then." Cid, being the first one to speak up, followed by Barret then Yuffie.

"Yeah, what's 'tis bein' about Cloud?"

"Yeah Vinny us that you want to tell us about Cloud". Sephiroth opened his and began to speak loud and clearly.

"I have Cloud"

 **-oOo-**

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in unison. As they shouted over each other. Sephiroth looked at Vincent, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Let him speak" Vincent spoke loud and clearly, hushing everyone. "Continue" Sephiroth nodded, as he continues.

"When I got rid of the Jenova cells in me, which made me sane. I found Cloud outside the Mako reactor in . I went to see if he was alive, and found out that he had been exposed to undiluted Mako, causing his Jenova cells going out of control. Which then lead to the severe case of geostigma." Sephiroth paused for a moment, looking in the direction of where Vincent is. Vincent only nodded for him to continue. Sephiroth took that as a sign to go on. "Then I started to cure him of his geostigma, but it's temporarily containing the Jenova cells in him, from going berserk. That's where I found out that I need the white materia. To cure him completely."

"Well, let's get the weddin' out tha way, then we'll find that materia" Cid spoke up again. Seeing that Sephiroth really needs help form AVALANCHE.

"HELL, WHY NOT! can't let him have all the fun" Barret added, as he raised his machine gun.

"I'll find some more materia on the way." Yuffie joined in enthusiastically. Surely Cait, Red XIII and Vincent joined in the search.

"Aren't you forgetting something Sephy" came the voice from behind, to see Genesis, Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz standing there.

"Yeah brother, having all the fun for yourself" Kadaj added, before making his way to Vincent. Same for Yazoo and Loz. The three silver-haired warriors greeted Vincent."Hello Father"

"Hello boys." Vincent smiling at his grown family.

 **(A/N) Well this chapter is finished. Next chapter is the wedding, with a passionate wedding night lemon. so dear readers please R &R. it really helps. **


End file.
